Silent Reverie
by Sammy Kleww
Summary: Absolute power... Lucid Dreamer... Please, please... Forgive me. I am only human...


**WARNING. THIS IS IMPORTANT.**

**THIS ONE-SHOT FANFICTION INCLUDES THEMES THAT MAY OR MAY NOT BE DISTURBING TO YOU.**

**VIEWER DISCRESSION IS ADVISED.**

**Hey, I might be over-thinking on how twisted this story actually is compared to others… But it's a bit personal. So, I'm allowed to over-react if I want. Still, this probably isn't a story for those who… Well. You'll see. Don't hate me for not warning you; I just did.**

* * *

_Now… Enjoy, little dreamer._

_For I have a story to share…_

* * *

Silence…

I heard not a sound.

I saw not a thing.

I could only feel the bitterness of metallic fingers gliding over my figure, observing me and learning the contours of my bare body. I remained limp; petrified by an unknown force that overcame me as I felt his _disgusting_ claws scraping my skin. I could feel his eyes carefully observing every inch of me. His gaze couldn't spare a moments worth of time to look at anything else. It only repulsed me to know just how much interest he had taken in me. For this night and this night alone, I was his to observe, to torment, to play with…

I began to suffocate.

_He was suffocating me._

He laughed. He found my silent suffering to be enjoyable. I couldn't stand it. Yet I couldn't move in the slightest. They called him many things: a god, a master, a lord of nightmares. I could only think of one word to describe the monster and none of the above came close to it. Normally my dreams brought me to a black abyss. If not there, then a world made of cotton candy and lollipops with not a speck of darkness to be found. Tonight was different. Tonight my mind had been weakened by illness, and he snatched me from oblivion out of mere curiosity. I heard once that there had been a rare type of dreamer, one he hadn't been able to get his hands on in quite some time. These creatures were said to be powerful, able to bend any reality thrown at them to whatever their heart desired.

_Lucid dreamers._

Normally, neither he nor his creations could touch such characters, but tonight I was weak. Tonight I couldn't seem to grasp the reality of my situation and he was overpowering my every thought.

_Tonight, he had captured me._

But why? Why _me?_ Before tonight I had no implication that I had been able to bend the reality of my dreams. Perhaps, maybe, I never needed to. As he said, he never was able to even touch creatures like me. Maybe he never bothered with me before. Not until now.

Soon enough the nightmarish figure's hand tightened his grip upon my body and held me in an up-right position. Another one of his metallic hands greeted me. A bulging eye was embedded in the palm of the hand. It glowed an ominous purple. Impassively he observed me as I cast my gaze over to it. In that moment my mind began to clear as I realized that my sight had returned and my thoughts were my own again. I groaned, tensing and relaxing my muscles to test out my ability to move. Mobility acquired. Fantastic. Shame it was useless while in his clutches. As soon as he noticed me coming back to life, mild surprise flickered in the eye that was in front of me. I smirked and looked up to gaze upon his complete being. I instantly felt the air around me compress in an attempt to subdue me, but it was too late. The illness may have weakened my mind, however, that did not mean that it was weak enough to be conquered by this monster. I knew better than to allow the nightmares to overtake me. Slowly, I focused on the metallic hand that was holding on to me and its grip tightened at my stare. My breathing was hindered momentarily, but I managed to compose myself and focus.

I am _dreaming._

This is just a _dream._

This hand is _not_ _real._

_None of this is real._

Suddenly, I heard a loud crack and he hollered in agony… The hand that was holding me only tightened its grip more, digging claws into my side and drawing blood. Even though the pain did not actually happen, it felt very real. With a yelp, I began to squirm. My concentration was almost broken and I nearly submitted to this false reality. I gritted my teeth and let a few tears fall. I needed to remain focused. I tried to block out the pain and remind myself that I was in a dream, however, I was unable to make the pain go away.

_This isn't real._

It was through the blood and pain that I felt it. Something like ice flowed into my veins instead of blood. I felt it seep in and my vision became blurry.

Venom. He had poisoned me. For a moment, I panicked and struggled vigorously. He had the upper hand.

_Not for long._

The blood I lost sizzled and began to boil as it ran down the portion of his hand that was unlucky enough to come into contact with it. The supposed god of nightmare hollered in agony, acting just like something that he considered himself to be above. The acidic blood continued to seep into the hand's metallic skin. Eventually I was released simply because it was lacking the fingers to contain me any longer. Rather than flying, however, I fell.

The last thing I saw before blacking out was the purple eye of the blood stained hand vanish into thin air. I couldn't help but to grin.

I expected to wake up in the warmth of my bed, but instead I found only a concrete floor. There was, however, a soft cloth beneath me. A bit of mindless babble and chatter stirred me slightly, but it was really the sound of rushing water that told me where I was: the dream gate. I groaned and heard what sounded like many creatures gasping with excitement and rushing over to me. My vision finally returned and I found myself staring into the bug-eyes of a creature resembling a pixie. Startled, I attempted to sit up and winced. The wounds in my side from the claws of that wretched creature were still fresh and slightly bleeding. I huffed at the nightopians' incompetence and searched around for something I could use to wrap up the wounds. I spotted in the corner of my eye a first aid kit. It was in perfect condition and was surely not there a second ago. I went to reach for the kit, but the box shot open before I could reach far enough. Startled, I retracted my hand just in time to watch the first aid kit close. I raised an eyebrow, and went to reach for it again. When the lid of the box shot off for the second time, I was ready. I kept my hand in the same position and glared. Other than the box being opened, nothing else happened. With a soft sigh, I retracted my hand and the first aid kit closed. Again, I reached out for the first aid kit and to no surprise, the box opened once again. An idea sparked in my mind, and suddenly my mouth warped into an ominous grin. I lifted my hand up and saw that with my movement, the medical tape lifted up out of the box. I beckoned the tape over to me, and it flew to me just as at I had expected. With a quick flick of my wrist, the bandages wrap themselves around my wounds. The gears in my head began to turn. If I was able to control such a thing, what else could I do? Before I realized it, a crowd had gathered around me. The mindless nightopians, curious as ever, found it intriguing that I could control such things with only my mind. I remembered what happened with the acidic blood, and looked to my right hand. Suddenly, an impulse ran through my body. I conjured a knife in my other hand, and sunk it into the skin of my palm. I watched as the blood flowing from the wound sizzled and boiled, yet it did not burn me. In fact, I couldn't feel it at all. Just for good measure, I brought my hand to my lips and gave the wound a quick lick. It tasted metallic like blood usually does, but nothing else. I plucked a blade of grass from the ground, and dipped it into the blood. Instantly, the blade of grass dissolved into nothing. I couldn't help but to snicker; it was amusing to watch something disappear forever.

And then, I turned to one of the nightopians.

Lifting my wounded hand, I felt a force leave my fingertips and grab the nightopian. The others were unable to understand that I was not their friend. I forced it to fly to me, despite its struggling, and dripped my blood onto its head. Within an instant, the horror began. The acidic blood began to eat away at its skin as it began to scream in agony. I released it and watched as it flew around frantically while its skin dissolved. Eventually, all that was left of the nightopian was a brittle skeleton.

The others looked at me, horror in their eyes. I only grinned widely in response. The next one wouldn't be as lucky. Quickly, I lifted my hand over to another nightopian, and raised it into the air. With a sinister cackle, I clenched my fist. At first, nothing happened. However, soon enough, it yowled and exploded. It was this that finally convinced the others that I was no longer their friend and they began frantically screaming and flying about. That did not matter, for I only had one other thing to satisfy this new craving for blood. I managed to get ahold of one more nightopian, and quickly snapped my fingers. Within an instant, it was on fire. It squirmed and hollered until it was finally nothing but bone and ash. I looked around, taking in my fine work. Bones, ashes, and blood… How perfect.

How did I not understand this power before? The ability to control everything at my own whim, to create or destroy, gave me unlimited satisfaction. If I had power over it, I would destroy it.

I was now a god.

Within my own nightopia, there would be no nightopians. In fact, the only thing alive would be me. Everything else would be blood, bones, or ash. However, I was not satisfied. I wanted more, much more.

I needed something to satisfy these new found cravings, something new. But I had no idea what. Nightopian screams only could do so much. Their mindlessness was less than satisfactory; I needed something far more intelligent. But even then, what would I do? Beings with intelligence are far more interesting to break. There were so many more things I could do with an intelligent mind… How many ways can a mind be broken?

I suddenly had the impulse to discover the answer.

Out of thin air, I conjured a creature, neither nightopian nor nightmaren. This creature was too human for either; though its flesh was stitched together and its eyes replaced with buttons. Safety pins were used to make the creature smile, though upon creation tears swelled and proved the smile to be false. It was female, though couldn't have been over fifteen years old. I didn't bless her with clothes.

I observed her, though I could feel the pleasure rising in my stomach. The contours of her body were certainly pleasant to the eye. With a smirk, I beckoned her over. She wept, but obeyed.

As soon as she drew close enough, I forced her to sit on my lap. One leg on each side, her body warm and so close to mine… With a flick of my wrist, the robe untied itself from my neck and fell on the ground. I had no need for anything to get in the way.

"So, darling, do you have a name?" At my voice she sobbed and shook her head. I smirked. "I see. Such a shame. So, darling…" I decided that the safety pins were a bad idea; I wanted to see the misery she expressed. Gently, I unclipped one and pulled it out. "Do you know what you are?" Another shake of her head made my smirk widen. I unclipped the other pin. "I see. Shameful… Darling, do you want me to tell you why?" Her brows knitted with confusion. After rubbing her cheeks, she stuttered with a soft, warm voice;

"W-Why what, yo-your highness?" With a light chuckle, I licked the inside of my lower lip before I violently grabbed her wrists to bring her body closer to mine. If only her eyes were human. I would have enjoyed to see the terror strike through them.

"Why I did not bless you with a name, of course…" The girl whimpered and trembled, but nodded.

"W-Why have you deemed me unworthy of a name, y-your majesty?" I released her wrists and grinned widely when she remained as close as she did. I glided my hands up her thigh and around her rump, enjoying every tremor she had to offer with the unwanted contact. My nails morphed into sharp claws as I dug them into her lower back.

"Because you are nothing more than a ragdoll." She yelped and winced at both my harsh words and my claws, trying to escape both by drawing her body closer to mine. However, my claws only followed suit, tearing at her flesh. "You are nothing more than a plaything; my plaything. A toy. You were created only for the sole purpose of giving me satisfaction." My tongue danced across my lips as I leaned in. "Plaything. Ragdoll. Useless in any other regard. A toy." Her trembling became more violent as I pressed my tongue against her breast and slid it across its contours. She started to sob deeply, only arousing me further. I dug my claws in deeper and sunk my teeth into her the rook of her neck, listening to the sharp cries of pain her voice released before she finally struggled out of my grasp. This defiance I did not expect from someone whom was supposed to be tame and submissive. I glared at my daughter, hatred burning in my soul. How dare she defy me?

"I-I'm not your play thing! I-I am a living creature; y-you can't just do as you please!" Her voice began to rise, only making me wince with disgust. "You're vile and I will not let you do to me as you please!" With a flick of my wrist, my cloak was tying itself around my neck once more as I gave her little to no attention. She didn't deserve such attention. Rage flowed through my veins as I realized that my first creation was disobedient.

Ha, so much for free will.

I gazed back at the girl, leaning my head upon my hand and sighing. Closing my eyes, I could feel the frustration of my failure rising in the pit of my stomach. The pressure of this disgusting feeling continued to rise until finally I snarled and hissed.

"How _**DARE**_ you defy your creator?! You fucking little _whore!" _ I stood up and looked down upon the creature. This rebel. My creation. My mistake. Her very existence tormented my mind. I had to punish her. With a clap of my hands, a cage appeared around the frightened ragdoll. She yelped, and cried,

"W-What are you doing?! Let me go!" Her demands where only met with an insane roar of laughter. This was the perfect punishment for someone like her. Yes… The gears in my mind began to turn again as I stared down at my hand. Why just one? Two at the same time… How humiliating, how vile. A perfect punishment for this little mistake. I smirked and turned my attention back to the rebellious teenage girl.

"I'm doing as I please." And with a snap of my fingers they appeared beside her in the cage; two masculine figures standing at least a head taller than her. They too were ragdoll humanoids, and were designed without clothes. They smiled with a mindless gaze, both fixing their button eyes upon the female. She turned and yelped, whimpering and backing away from them. My smirk only widened to a grin. "Enjoy all of eternity serving your purpose to these savages. At least I would have given myself some self-control, but isn't this what you desired? To be rebellious? _To be free from my vile ways?_" I laughed. "You don't even know the _meaning _of vile." The two savage men closed in on her just as I turned to walk away.

From a distance, I could hear her screams. What sweet music to my ears.

I decided from that point on to create things with a distinctive trait: a boundless loyalty to serve their master. Why hadn't I thought of that in the first place? I would have been spared the humiliation of that ragdoll. The more creatures I created the less human they became. I had lost my appetite for sexual contact and reversed back to my desire for blood. I pinned creatures against each other in fights to the death. The more humanoid ones slaughtered nightopians and devour their hearts. Finally I was satisfied with my creations and dismissed them to do whatever they so desired. They only continued to fight with one another and kill all living things besides myself. They were, after all created with such a mindset.

Once I stopped using my power, I noticed my breathing was shallow and it was difficult to breathe normally without feeling some sort of strain. This inability to breathe felt familiar to me. I tasted bile.

_I was suffocating._

Though it was quite obvious that there was no reason for my suffocation, I felt myself wheezing, panting, coughing, and gasping for air. This inability to breathe, I realized, was not of this world. My body itself, plagued with illness, was being suffocated by hands that were not my own. Within an instant, I was looking upon myself.

And there he was, suffocating me.

Straddling himself over my sleeping form, his hands were wrapped firmly around my neck. He was thin, but strong, with black wavy hair and glowing purple eyes. He was dressed in bandages and a blue robe. He appeared human, but only for that moment.

The god of nightmares was once himself a visitor, wasn't he?

We made eye contact, but neither of us spoke. There was no need for words. Moments passed and neither of us made a move. It was getting harder for me to breathe. I snapped out of the trance and moved towards him, be he had vanished into thin air. I could finally breathe again.

Not that I wanted to anymore…

I walked over to the bed and sat beside my sleeping self. I looked the opposite of peaceful. I gently placed a finger on my cheek and I stiffened for half a second, and then appeared to relax.

"It's time to wake up," I whispered. The sleeping me whined and fussed about in protest.

"But then... You'll die… They all will die…" My voice was soft, trembling but somehow sweet. I merely laughed at my own innocence. How could this child be me? Wasn't I severely more vile than this? With a light hum, I replied;

"Sweetie, they're better off dead… They lead miserable lives. Lives created by a twisted imagination. Let them rest in peace… As for me…" I gave a light chuckle, and caressed my cheek before leaning in to kiss my sleeping forehead.

"I'm not something that deserves to live."

My face was soaked with tears and I found myself in my bed, shivering from the fever that had finally been broken.


End file.
